Crash
by KaylandAva
Summary: The bus slammed into her mid air, causing her to fly across the road and roll to a stop on the grass. This was pain. The feeling was excruciating, causing her to writhe in agony, her body convulsing. "Marinette!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, I am back in action! I can't ever stay with the same story! And it makes myself mad! I keep doing these little one-shots that I think I am going to continue, then don't! Grrrr! *Sigh* I guess I might as well keep writing. Bon appetite! (Why did I say that?)**

Marinette was ashamed of herself. She was a hero, for heck's sake! She shouldn't fall for puppy dog eyes. But. But, she did anyway, dang it! Marinette exhaled slowly, babysitting Manon for even an hour was exhausting, let alone three. She glanced up at the sunny sky as she was dragged along and contemplated what she could do to get out of this.

Suddenly, she was brought to a halt. Finally, they stopped! "Manon, what are we doing at the park?" The mischievous child giggled, "Ice-cream!" The raven haired girl sighed, her mother had specifically said no sweets. And Marinette could tell why.

The girl was practically bouncing, full of energy. And sugar would only make it worse. "Manon, you can't have ice-cream. Your maman said no sugar!" The heroine scolded. Manon pouted, then perked up. Marinette watched the little girl warily, as if she would blow up any second, which was highly possible. What did she have up her sleeve?

Manon yelled, "Akuma!" Pointing at the sky. Marinette whirled around, confused when she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. While the designer was distracted, the sugar-addicted eight-year old took the opportunity to run.

Marinette turned around, a frown on her face, when she saw a blur race to the ice-cream stand across the street. Her frown turned into a horrified expression when she saw the bus whizzing towards Manon.

"Manon!" She screamed, running to save the petite girl from surely being killed. Her legs pumped, adrenaline and fear rushing through her veins. She had to save Manon. She had to. She lept, propelled towards the child frozen on the street. She hit her target, Manon skidded to the other side, seemingly unharmed.

However, Marinette wasn't unharmed. The bus slammed into her mid air, causing her to fly across the road and roll to a stop on the grass.

This was pain. The feeling was excruciating, causing her to writhe with pain, her body convulsing. Colors exploded behind her eyelids. She couldn't even think to scream. She felt something warm and liquidy oozing from several wounds. Blood. It choked her, she couldn't breathe. She was going to die, she knew it. People were screaming, kids were wailing and crying, but through the hazy madness, she saw a body running towards her. Golden blonde hair shining in the sun. When had she opened her eyes?

The person came to a stop, sliding on the ground to meet her. Her cradled her in his arms. "A-Ad… Adrie-en?" It was almost impossible to speak. "It will be okay, Marinette. The ambulance is coming," He whispered. Sirens. She hadn't noticed before. Her head fell limp, it was to hard to keep it up. She wanted this to end.

People carrying a stretcher ran towards her. They all blurred together to make a big blob. Her eyes were to heavy to keep open. It wouldn't hurt to close them and sleep, would it? No. She had to stay awake. For Tikki, her parents, Alya, Adrien, Paris, Chat.

She struggled to keep them open. She felt hands grab her body, and she screamed; the pain was to much. She tried to wriggle out of their grasp, but just ended up hurting herself more. She laid still as they strapped her to the stretcher. Her heartbeat started to slow down, she could feel it. She fought with every bit of strength to keep it beating. It started to speed up, back to an almost normal pace.

She focused on the people in the ambulance. They were moving frantically, trying to keep her alive. Her eyes shifted to the person who was holding her hand. His face was distorted with worry and horror as he clung to her hand. It took a lot of effort, but she managed to squeeze his hand and smile faintly. He smiled back, but it turned into a grimace when she moaned out in pain. "You'll be okay, Marinette. I promise you." She said nothing, since she couldn't speak without pain.

She felt the vehicle shift as it stopped, the doors slamming open as she was wheeled out of the ambulance, Adrien hot on her heels.

Everything started to blur again, this time, however, she couldn't stay awake, she felt so exhausted, tired. She closed her eyes. Vibrant green eyes were the last thing she saw before falling in a deep slumber.

 **By the way, guys, I do try and make lots of details, but to be honest, I suck. I can write it down in my head all the feeling and details that make it good, but as soon as I'm going to type, my mind goes as blank as a sheet of paper. Seriously. For a minute, I totally forgot what a computer was. Now that is sad. Anyways, I think I might update again today, IDK. And please do not review just to tell me to slow down my pace and add more detail, because I know and I am working on it. Also, sorry for such a short chapter. I will try to make them longer.**

 **~KaylandAva~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Yay! I'm in a pretty good mood, actually. My mom is going to get me some seeds for anxiety. It's basically acupressure. They have adhesive tape and they tape that seed onto a pressure point on your ear and whenever I start to feel anxious, just press it to that pressure point. I hope it works. Anywayz, people have been asking me to update soon, (you know who you are) So I decided to do it. Honestly, I thought my other story, Reawakening, would have more views… But people like this one. So, Here ya goez.**

My eyelids felt like they were glued together, and it was hard to pry them apart. And I wish I didn't. The lights blinded me, and slowly my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the… room.

Where was I? I don't remember… anything. Who was I? What happened?

I started to hyperventilate, and quickly started coughing. It hurt. Everything did. It pained me to breathe, to think. I laid back down and slowed my breathing so it wouldn't be as painful. My muscles relaxed. I was absolutely exhausted and came to a conclusion that I could sleep. After all, it's safe here. I think. Oh well, I could be living in a crazy kleptomaniacs basement and still go to sleep. The thought disturbed me, and I shook my head slowly, as to not reawaken any more pain.

Just as I started to snuggle into the bedsheets as comfortably as possible, a stampede of people pushed through the doors. My brows furrowed in confusion. What the heck? Who the cheeseballs were these people? And why so many?! I was starting to feel a throbbing in the back of my skull and was just realizing had been there the whole entire flipping time.A girl with weird brown and red hair ran up to me and squeezed the living daylights out of me. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her with enough force to let go and stagger back. She looked at me in shock, her golden eyes portraying hurt.

"What are you doing?! Who are you?! Where am I? Who," I choked back an unexpected sob, "Who am _**I**_?" My voice sounded like a strangled whisper, I was scared. And confused. I wanted all of these people I didn't know to go away.

Everything was happening too fast. I was reacting to fast. My thoughts were too fast. Why couldn't everything just slow down?

 _Manon. What about her?_ My head swung around, causing my vision to tilt. I was disoriented. Who was Manon? And who had said that? I lurched forward when something hit the back of my head, and almost toppled over the side of the bed. Large, warm hands grabbed my shoulders and I swayed. I had no idea which way up and which way was down.

It was nauseating, and I was feeling lightheaded.

Murmuring voices blurred together, but one stood out clear and loud to my foggy brain.

"Mari. Be okay." His voice was watery and didn't sound like it usually did. Wait, how did I know what his voice was supposed to sound like?

"Fine," I mumbled, barely even able to hear myself. "But let me go to sleep-" I paused. _Adrien._ "Adrien." I had no clue where that name came from, but it sounded right. I heard him softly saying something to a different person and everyone filed out of the room. I let out a sigh and spoke out loud. "Don't leave me. I- I-" I choked, it was harder to breathe. "I don't remember what happened. I don't know. I don't know who I am, who they are, but I know you."

My labored breathing was getting louder. "Just don't leave me, Adrien. Stay." Soon I was coughing uncontrollably, something wet and warm sliding out of my mouth.

My eyes opened, and I could see it clearly. Blood. My burning eyes widened.

 _Golden blonde hair shining in the sun._

I gagged, and my trembling fingers came up to clutch at my throat.

 _Blood. It choked her, she couldn't breathe._

My eyes rolled into the back of my head.

 _She was going to die._

Her body convulsed, her limbs thrashing around, and hitting everything and everyone close to her.

 _Her heart started to slow down, she could feel it._

She was gasping for breath.

 _Sirens._

Her body stilled.

They smiled wearily at each other. They had saved her life. She was going to be okay. She was breathing steadily, and they had stabilized her.

She would be okay.

She was going to live another day.

 **Hehehe… I love drama. It always takes me so long to update because I'm reading instead of writing… also, sorry for it being short. I felt lazy. And if you guys didn't know, the stuff in all caps is her memories. And in the other parts, nurses and doctors were there. She just wasn't aware of them.**


End file.
